Return to Amestris
by The Flame Alchemist 13
Summary: 4 months after the Conqueror of Shamballa, Ed and Al both mysteriously regain their Alchemy. Now, after planning to return to Amestris, an organization of people are trying to capture them. Will Ed and Al return to Amestris? Will the organization catch them? Read to find out. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Ed sat up in his bed and looked around at the familiar room. White curtains were drawn back, allowing sunlight to spill thought the small window, lighting up the dark room. A gentle spring breeze blew through the open window causing the curtains to blow around.

Ed's door was thrown open and Al ran into the room, a mix of surprise and disbelief on his face. "Brother, you have to see what just happened."

Ed got out of the bed and followed Al out of the room and into the kitchen where Al placed a pile of stone on the table. "Watch this." He clapped his hands together and placed them on the table. Ed's eyes widened in surprise when he saw blue sparks spread across the table and along the stones. A moment later there was a small stone knife lying where the stones had been.

"H-how?" Ed asked in disbelief. "Alchemy is suppose to be impossible here."

Al nodded. "I've been wondering that too." He transmuted the knife back into stoned and pushed them to the side of the table..

Ed suddenly got an idea. He walked across the room to the broken chair they were planning to throw away. He clapped his hands and placed them on the chair. Blue sparks traveled up the length of the chair and slowly the leg of the chair repaired itself. Ed looked at the repaired chair and then back at Al. "It works."

Al's eyes lit up and a smile spread out on his face. "If we use alchemy we might be able to open the gate and return to Amestris."

"You're right," Ed said excitedly but then sighed. "It might be dangerous. You lost your entire body when we were trying to bring mom back. How much will it cost to return to Amestris?"

"I don't care about Equivalent Exchange," Al said. "You came back to Amestris once, remember."

"You may be right," Ed said. Thinking for a moment he thought of an idea. "I have an idea," He began.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location.

"Sir." a man saluted to a person sitting in a chair, their face hidden by the darkness of the room. "Do you want us to go forward with the plan?"

The person in the chair nodded slowly. "The plan must not fail. Send our most loyal soldiers."

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted again and left the room.

"They can use alchemy again," The person in the chair said slowly. "Things are starting to get interesting."

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

 **Chapter 2**

"I have an idea," Ed began.

"What?" Al asked.

Ed grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to draw a quick sketch of a transmutation circle. "This is the transmutation circle that Dietilnde Eckhart used to get to Amestris . After that I was flown through the gate in a rocket and then arrived in Amestris."

Al looked closely at the transmutation circle Ed drew. "You think we could do what they did?"

Ed nodded. "Yes, but it could be risky." Ed looked at Al. "We would also need an alchemist to open the gate on the other side and the life of two people must be lost."

"Yeah, I remember." Al looked around and his gaze settled on Ed. "But what if we can bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange."

Ed nodded. "But how do we do that? The portal wouldn't open unless someone was sacrificed."

Al looked down at the transmutation circle. "But what is we didn't sacrifice people?"

Before Ed could reply someone pounded on the front door shaking he pictures hanging on the wall. "Open the door!" A man shouted.

Ed gave the signal for Al to be quiet and then crept towards the door.

"Open the door!" The man yelled again. "Or we'll be forced to break it down!"

Ed and Al both stood in silence and listened to the sounds of whispering. The banging on the door grew gradually louder until the entire door began to shake and all at once the door fell off the hinges and landed on the floor with a loud bang. Ed glared at three men who stood in the doorway. The one in the middle was tall with tan skin and muscles showing beneath his shirt. The two men flanking him however were both scrawny but had a look of strength in their eyes.

"Get out of my house," Ed growled, he raised his hands ready to do a transmutation.

The middle guy laughed. "Looks like the famous Edward Elric is going to use alchemy." At the end of the sentence the two other men smiled coldly.

"How do you know who I am?" Ed asked.

"We've heard many stories about you, Fullmetal," The first guy said. He looked at Al. "And aren't you Alphonse Elric, the boy who lost his entire body when he tried to resurrect his dead mother."

Al's clenched fists began to tremble at his side but said nothing, Instead Ed spoke. "How do you know that?"

The man smiled wickedly. "Why do you want to know."

Ed took a step towards the man, anger was rushing through him but he had to force himself not to attack the man since he wanted his questions answered. "Tell me now," Ed said through gritted teeth.

"And why should we tell you?" The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Al.

"What are you doing?" Another man shouted. "We are suppose to bring them alive!"

"And we will, I on see how a little gun shot will kill them." The man with the gun said. " At most it will sow them down so we can bring them with us."

Ed quickly clapped his hands and planed them on the ground. A pillar of the ground shot out from the floor and knocked the gun out of the man's hand and because of Equivalent Exchange the floor was thinned out beneath the other two men and they fell through it and landed in the suite below, startling an old woman.

Ed and Al ran for the door and dashed down the stairs, but as soon as they got outside they saw five more men standing at cars. When they saw Ed and Al they ran towards them. Ed and Al dodged the gun shots and ran through the bust city streets. As they ran many people yelled at them an threw various objects at them as they passed. Soon they neared the outskirts of town and they stopped and Ed looked behind them.

"No ones coming." Ed listened for a moment. "I don't hear any signs of pursuit."

Al coughed and then looked up at Ed. "Why were they chasing us?"

Ed shrugged. "What I really want to know is how they know about our past?"

"Maybe they came from Amestris too?" Al suggested.

"I don't think so?" Ed looked off into the distance where the mountains stretched into the blue sky dotted with white clouds. "I wonder why they were trying to take us?"

Al looked at Ed. "They said something about how there boss wanted us alive."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that," Ed said. "Maybe they have something to do with why we can use alchemy?"

"Hey, there you are!" Ed turned around and saw the men that were chasing them. "Surrender and come with us!"

Ed looked at Al, who nodded. The two brothers leaped at the men.

The men looked at them stunned for a moment but quickly regained themselves and pointed their guns at Ed and Al. "Too late," Ed shouted. He clapped his hands and touched the ground. The guns were knocked out of their hands and skidded across the hard ground.

"You idiot!" The taller man yelled. "That could have hit us!"

"Do you think I was trying to knock the guns out of your hands?" Ed said as he stared them hard in the eyes. "Al, Now!"

Al ran and grabbed the guns and pointed them at the men. "Leave, or I'll shoot," Al warned.

The taller man laughed. "How do you expect us to be scared of such a small threat from a runt like you."

A grinned and turned off the safety. The smaller man gulped when Al pointed the gun at him. "I suggest you leave."

The two men looked at each other and them turned and ran. "What a bunch of losers," Ed laughed. "Scared over something as small as a gun."

"Um, brother," Al said. "Where are we going to go? We can't go back since they know where we live."

Of. Ed suddenly realized that he never had breakfast. His stomach growled loudly, "Damn it, I never ate breakfast," He complained. He looked through his pockets and pulled out a old half eaten apple.

"Ed," Al said. "Please don't tell me that you're going to eat that?"

"I'm going to eat that." Ed looked at the apple and picked off some fuzz and took a large bite. A horrible taste spread through his mouth and he spat out the apple on the ground and gagged. "Maybe you're right."

Al laughed. "Told you."

 _Meanwhile in Reisenbool_

Winry looked at a photo at her, Ed, and Al when they were kids. A tear streaked her face as she remembered how much she missed them. "Ed, Al. Why did you two have to go?" She said quietly. A tear fell onto the picture, covering Ed's young face.

Den walked up to her and placed his hand on her lap. He barked playfully and Winry looked down at her dog and forced out smile. "Hey Den."

She looked sadly back at the picture in her hands and then stuffed the photo in her pocket. "Let's go Den." Winry grabbed her bag and headed out out of the door and walked down the quiet streets of Reisenbool Den right beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Fullmetal alchemist._

 **Chapter 3**

Ed looked at the sun setting behind the mountains. A orange-red light shone on the snow peaks and the forest beneath the mountains were already dark. Ed looked around and spotted Al standing a little bit away.

"Hey Al!" Ed called. He ran up to his brother and saw fear hidden of his face. "What's wrong?"

Al sighed. "I was just wondering why they were trying to take us to their boss?"

"Well," Ed began. "What's more important is where are we going to stay for the night?"

Al looked around. "We can't stay in town since hey might be looking for us." Al looked out at the forest. "Maybe we can stay in the forest for the night."

Ed thought it over for a moment. "But what are we going to eat?"

Al laughed. "That's easy. We survived one month on a deserted island and this time we can use Alchemy. It'll be a piece of cake."

Ed's stomach growled. "I could go for a piece of cake," he muttered. "All I've eaten today was a moldy apple."

Al laughed. "I told you not to eat it."

Ed glared at his younger brother and then at the forest. "Cone on. Lets go find some food."

Al followed and the two alchemists headed further from the town and into the forest.

Ed sat outside a small house that he and Al had put transmuted and looked around. The sun was had fully set and the faint light from the full moon cast eerie shadows across the ground. The bushes to Ed's right shook and Al emerged into the light from the fire holding a rabbit in his hands.

He smiled at Ed. "Looks like we get dinner."

Ed jumped to his feet and began cooking the rabbit over the fire. "Hey Ed," Al said a few minutes later. "Do you remember when we had to stay on that island for an entire month and that Fox stole the first rabbit we caught."

"Yeah," Ed said as he removed the rabbit from the fire and began to eat. "When we saw the fox eating the rabbit we almost threw up."

Al smiled and took a bite from the rabbit. The two brothers sat in silence for a while. Soon the fir died down to a small flame and Ed and Al went into the small house and lay down to sleep. Soon Al's snoring filled the room and Ed finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 _The giant Dragon held Hoenheim firmly in its large jaws. Blood trickled from where the fangs bit down on Ed's father._

" _Dad!" Ed yelled. The young alchemist reached out a hand in an attempt to grab his father._

 _His father gave a tiny nod and smiled weakly before grabbing the head and allowing the green serpent to bite down on him. Blood fell onto the floor, showing Ed as he screamed out his father's name._

 _The scene changed and Ed saw Alfonse Hiederich standing at the controls of a rocket. A man reached out a gun and pointed it at Alfonse's chest. A loud bang sounded in the air and the young boy fell to the ground as a large red spot appeared on his white shirt._

 _As the scene changed again Ed found himself looking at his mother as she slowly died from a disease._

 _Ed and Al held her hand tightly as she said a few more silent words before her hand went limp in theirs as she took her final breath._

Ed shot up from the floor breathing hard and covered in cold sweat. He looked down at the ground as he told himself over and over that it was just a dream. Ed stood shakily to his feet and walked outside to find Al sitting in a spot of warm sunlight.

"Hey brother," Al said happily. "You have a good sleep?"

Ed sat down beside his brother and closed his eyes. He sighed and breathed in the fresh morning air as he tried to steady his shaky breaths.

"Hey Ed," Al asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ed said. "Everything's fine."

Al didn't say anything else and instead let out quiet sigh and looked off into the distance.

After a while Ed opened his eyes and looked around and noticed that Al had gotten up and was standing at the edge on the small clearing. "I think we should go that way." He pointed in the direction of the mountains.

Ed got up and walked over to stand beside his younger brother. "Why there?"

Al shrugged. "I just think we should go their."

Ed nodded and grabbed his stuff. He looked at Al. "Lets go."

"Huh," Al looked at Ed confused. "Why know?"

"Like you said," Ed said simply. "I have a feeling we should leave." It was true. The entire morning it had felt like something was watching Ed, though he could see nor hear anything.

Al grabbed his own things and followed Ed without another word.

As the two brothers walked through the forest a creature came out of the bushes. Its long shaggy gray fur hung loosely to it's bony frame. It's red eyes glowed on it's head and each paw had several sharp claws digging into the muddy ground. The creature lifted it's head into the air and sniffed the air. It's mouth opened to reveal two long sharp fangs. It's red eyes looked in the direction that Ed and Al had disappeared into. "Soon," It snarled. "Very soon."

 _Meanwhile in Central._

Winry waked up to the front door on Sheska's house. She knocked on the door and a second later the brown haired bookworm opened it.

"Hello Winry." Sheska smiled . "What brings you to central?"

"Oh um," Winry said uneasily. "I was just wondering if you have read any books about transmutation?"

"Um." Sheska looked off into space for a moment. "Transmutation," she muttered. She looked at Winry ad nodded. "Yeah. I don't usualy read about alchemy but since that was the only book i didn't read at the bookstore I bought it."

"Okay," Winry said. "Do you remember what it was about?"

Sheska nodded. "It talked about the gate and transmutation circles."

Winry's eyes widened. "Do you still have it?"

"Um, yeah," Sheska said. "I could get it for you."

"Thank you," Winry said. Sheska walked into her house and began to search through the hundreds of books in the house.

Winry looked down at Den who was standing by her side. "Don't worry Den, I'll find a way to bring Ed and Al back. I promise."

 _Meanwhile in an unknown location._

"What do you mean you let hi get away?" The boss shouted.

The three men who had let Ed and Al escape cringed at the demand in their boss's voice. "W-we didn't mean to," The tallest man said. "They were going to kill us so we had to-"

"Fools!" The boss yelled. "I know the Runt and he would never kill a living human. Not even a suite of armor."

"Y-yes sir," The three men said simultaneously. "We'll get them for you next time."

"You better," the boss snarled. "If you don't I'll feed you to the lions."

The three men ran from the room and the boss sat heavily in his chair. "Watch out Fullmetal," the boss said. "I'll catch you before long."

 _To be Continued..._

 _ **Reviews are welcome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._

 **Chapter 4**

The sun bright afternoon sun shone brightly onto Ed and Al as they walked. "Hey Al, do you hear that?" Ed asked his brother.

Al nodded. "Yeah."

Ed began to run towards the sound but Al held him back. "Let go," Ed said.

Al sighed. "Ed you cant just go charging toward a river. There are people looking for us and you can't make too much noise."

Ed sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ed followed Al through the bushes and they quietly emerged at the riverbank. A cold, clear stream wound it's way through the trees and around rocks. Ed walked to the edge and peered into the crystal clear water. Small fish swam in the deepest parts of the shallow stream. Ed was about to walk away when a creature burst from the bushes and knocked Ed into the water. Ed's head went through the surface of the water and heavy paws pushed Ed deeper into the water. He struggled to get free and soon he held his breath. After what felt like forever the weight vanished and Ed sat up quickly and gasped for breath.

"Looks like we've finally caught you," a voice hissed.

Ed looked around and spotted the creature standing beside a tall man with dark hair and a muscular build. The man was holding Al's hand behind his back to prevent him from using Alchemy. Blood dripped from a deep gash of Al's forehead. Ed got out of the water and looked at his brother. What do I do? Ed thought.

"Stay back if you don't want your friend hurt," The man warned, bringing out a small gun and pointing it at Al's head.

"Ed, run!" Al shouted.

"Shut up," The man snarled, he kicked Al in the ribs and his brother looked at Ed pleadingly. "Ed, go," Al groaned.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Ed yelled. He turned to the man. "Let my brother go."

The man grinned. "And why should I do that?"

Ed gritted his teeth and clapped his hands. He quickly bent down and touched a large stone on the ground, he picked up the transmuted sword and pointed it at the man. "Let my brother go," Ed said quietly."

"As you wish," The man said. He threw Al to the ground and slammed his foot on his arm. The man turned to Ed. "Do you want to fight?"

Ed nodded, out of the corner of his eye he saw Al slowly get up and move to the trees before collapsing to the ground. "You bastard!" Ed shouted at the man. Ed ran and swiped the sword but the man easily dodged.

"Is that all you got?" The man taunted.

Ed growled. He lunged at the man and swung the sword again. Blood dripped from a small scratch on the mans face. The man wiped he blood away with one hand and looked at Ed with eyes full of hate.

The man pulled out his own sword and turned to face Ed. "You asked for it." He ran at Ed with amazing speed and swung the sword. Ed tried to dodge but the sword hit him in the side. Ed's hand gripped his side as blood flowed between the fingers. Damn it, he's too strong, Ed thought.

A plan slowly formed in Ed's mind, it was a stupid plan but he had to try. Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground, creating a wall to block Al from the battle. As the man swung his sword Ed leaped through the air. Pain exploded in his stomach as the sword hit him. The man was temporarily stunned and Ed took that opportunity bring his sword down onto the man. The sound of stone tearing through flesh, screams being cut short, and lifeless bodies hitting the ground. Ed was horrified at what he had done. He looked down at the lifeless body of the man that had attacked him. "Sorry," Ed said softly but the man didn't respond.

Ed ran over to where his brother was and saw him sitting against a tree. "'Al!" Ed called, but his brother didn't respond. "Hey Al!"

A deep snarl sounded behind Ed, he turned and saw the gray creature staring at him with deep red eyes. It's jaws parted and a low growl escaped from it's mouth. It took a few steps toward the two boys before leaping. It's jaws bit down hard onto Ed's arm when he jumped in front of his brother.

Ed flung the creature off of him and clapped his hands, but before he could transmute the creature let out a loud deep growl and the wind blew violently and more howls could be heard. Ed was still holding his side as even more blood fell to the ground. His vision blurred and Ed stumbled back. Damn it, I'm losing too much blood, he thought.

The creature ran at Ed again and jumped and sliced his claws across his chest. Ed took his hand off on his stomach in a desperate last attempt to beat the creature. He clapped his hands together and toughed the ground and a sharp pillar of stone shot out of the ground and caught the creature by surprise. The pillar went straight threw the creatures stomach and blood spilled out onto the ground, staining the grass red. The creatures paw twitched once and then was still.

Ed ran over to where his brother was and found him standing beside a tree. "Al!" Ed called as he ran over to him.

"Ed," Al asked surprised. "You're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch" Ed said quickly not wanting to worry his brother. "Come on." Ed walked away and Al followed.

"Where are you going?" Al asked.

Ed stopped and pointed at the towering mountains. "There."

"Why?" Al asked.

Ed shrugged. "I just have a feeling that we should go there." Ed walked off again, ignoring the pain in his side. Al walked beside them and soon they had left the forest behind and were heading to the base of the mountain.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Where are the Elric brothers?" The boss demanded. "I told you to bring them to me."

"I-I'm sorry sir," A man said nervously. "The runt killed one of our men and demon. I had to go or he would have killed me too."

"Fool," The boss snapped. "You should have known that I would kill you if you showed up empty handed.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me," The man pleaded. He was on his knees now, a drop of sweat fell from his head and his hands shook nervously.

The boss grinned. "Bring the lion."

Two other men walked into the small room, a lion was being puled between two long chains around it's neck. It let out a deep growl and stared hungrily at the cowering man. The chains were dropped and the large Lion lunged at the man. It's jaws ripped through flesh and claws tore through the clothing. Soon all that was left was a small stack of bloody bones and ripped clothing. The chains on the Lion tightened as the Lion was pulled out of the room.

"You can't hide for long, Fullmetal runt."

 _In Central._

"Hello Winry," Riza Hawkeye greeted. "What brings you to Central?"

"I, um, well, I want to ask Colonel Mustang something," Winry told her.

Hawkeye nodded. "I can take you to him if you want."

"Thanks," Winry said. Riza led Winry through the halls of Central HQ and then they got to Roy's office. Riza walked in and Winry followed.

"Colonel, you have a visitor," Riza announced.

Roy looked up from his paperwork and looked tiredly at Winry. "Winry, it's a surprise to see you here."

"I'll leave you alone," Riza said, she walked into the hallway and shut the door.

"What are you standing there for?" Roy asked. "You can sit down if you want." Roy pointed to a chair in front of his desk

Winry sat down in the chair Roy was pointing to.

"What do you want?" Roy asked.

"I know how to get Ed and Al back," Winry blurted out.

Roy looked at her, his eyes widening in surprise. "You do?" Roy asked, his eye widening. "How?"

"I was reading one of Ed's alchemy books the other day and I came across and interesting page, I also looked through Sheska's book and found more information. But I'll need your help in order for it to work"

Roy thought about it for a moment. "I'll help," He decided.

Winry smiled. "Thank you."

 _To be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Traveling for days was really getting to Ed. Not only that but the two of them had barley eaten much in that time, apart from the occasional squirrel or rabbit they ate whatever they could find.

"It's too hot," Ed complained for the hundredth time that day.

"Ed, stop complaining," Al snapped.

The sun beat down on Ed, causing sweat to pour ff his face. Ed glanced over at Al and saw no trace of sweat on him. "How are you not sweating?" Ed demanded pointing at Al.

"I'm not the one wearing a coat," Al pointed out. Ed looked down and realized that he was wearing his coat. He quickly took it off and threw it over his shoulder.

Three days had past since Ed and Al were attacked, the pain in Ed's side was now bearable ad he could walk without the wound opening up, although he still had to stop and rest every now and then. As for Al, he got off easy. He only had a small cut on his forehead and by now it was almost healed. After about ten more minutes of walking Ed stopped to catch his breath, and he held his aching side.

"Hey Ed?" Al asked."You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ed insisted. He stood up straight and looked at the mountains. "Let's go."

Al grabbed a hold of Ed's arm and puled him back. "You've been acting strange ever since that fight," Al said. "You're hurt, I can tell."

"I'm not hurt," Ed insisted.

"Really." Al gently hit Ed in the stomach. Ed let out a small yelp and took a step away.

"What did you do that for?" Ed demanded.

"Come on, lets stop for the night." Al dropped his bags onto the grass.

"We can't stop," Ed insisted. "We're suppose to make it to the mountains by tonight."

"You really think we'll make it tonight," Al pointed at the sky. "See where the sun is. That shows that it's about five."

"Well," Ed said. "If we have to stop for the night lets find a place more sheltered."

Al nodded, he grabbed his bags and followed Ed to some bushed towards the side of the field. Al clapped his hands and made a quick house ad walked inside. Ed followed and flopped down onto the floor. Luckily Al had forgotten to add the stone floor or Ed would have landed on hard rock instead of grass.

"I'll gather fire wood," Al told Ed. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Ed said. "Bring lots."

Al nodded and left.

Ed closed his eyes and soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 _Ed stared in horror at the large white creature with lung brown fur on the top of its body. "Wanna play?" It asked._

 _Suddenly Ed was standing in a ally. H stared, horrified at the remains of Nina splattered across the wall. "No," Ed said quietly. He began to desperately trying to bring her back to life. He clapped his hands and placed them against the blood dozens of times but nothing happened._

" _What have you dome?" Ed turned and saw his mother staring at him, blocking the entrance to the ally. Rain poured heavily and lightning flashed in the sky. "What did you do to me?" His mother began to change until Ed stood facing the creature he and Al had transmuted years ago. "What have you done?"_

"Ed! Hey, Ed! Wake up!" Ed opened his eyes and saw Al shaking his shoulder. Ed sat up and looked around and saw that he was in the same room he was in before falling asleep.

"Ed, are you okay?" Al asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ed turned away from his brother and tried to forget his dream. It was only a dream, he told himself.

"Ed, you sure you're okay?" Al asked again.

Ed nodded. "I'm fine." he stood up and headed outside to find that the sun had set and the moon glowed brightly in the dark sky. Ed sat down beside the fire Al made and stared into the flames.

Al sat beside Ed. "Brother, what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," Ed said. Ed breather in the fresh night air. The cool breeze felt nice on his warm face.

"Hey Ed," Al said suddenly. "Do you ever think about what everyone's doing back home?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I bet Winry's hitting someone with a wrench, and Hawkeye has a gun pointed at Roy's head."

Al laughed. "Yeah. Ling must have collapsed in the road again."

"Who?" Ed asked.

"Oh right, you haven't met him," Al said slightly disappointed.

Ed looked up at the sky again and stared at the moon as it illuminated the sky around it. Movement caught Ed's eye. He looked into the bushes. I must have imagined it, Ed thought. Then he saw it again, a faint gleam of dark eyes staring out at him from the shelter of he bushed. Ed blinked and then it was gone.

"What's wrong Ed?" Al asked.

Ed looked over at his brother and forced a smile. "Nothing. Just imagining things."

Al looked at Ed suspiciously for a moment but then looked back at the fire. "It makes me sad but these flames remind me of Roy Mustang," Al said sadly. "I hope we can find a way to get back home."

"Don't worry Al," Ed reassured. "I'll get us home."

"Yeah." Al sighed. "I hope so."

Ed woke up the next morning feeling well rested for the first time since he got his alchemy back. Ed walked outside and saw Al destroying all evidence that they had been there. Once packed up Al destroyed the small house and the two brothers headed back along their trail to the mountains. Although it was summer it seemed a lot cooler that yesterday. The closer the two of them got to the mountains, the colder it seemed to get.

"Hey Ed," Al asked. "Why is it so cold now?"

Ed shrugged. "It might have something to do with the mountain."

The two brothers walked off again unknowing about the demon following them. It's pure white fur stood out against the green grass and trees, it's glowing purple eyes shone from beneath it's thick coat of fur. It looked at the two alchemist and it grinned. "I smell blood."

 _Meanwhile..._

The boss stared at the demon standing before her, the demons whit pelt was splattered with mud and grass stains and it's long fur was full of thorns and twigs. "What is it," He questioned.

The demon bowed it's head. "I have found the Elric brothers. The Fullmetal one appears to be hurt."

The boss sat back in his chair. "Good, then it'll be easier to catch them."

"Sir, do you have a plan," The white demon asked.

The boss nodded slowly. "Bring every soldier and head to the base of the mountain, catch the two of them. If any of you would kill them the plan will fail and the person responsible shall be executed."

 _Base of the mountain._

"We're finally here," Ed announced, he looked up at the mountain towering up before him, it's peak covered in snow. "Now we have to climb it," Ed remembered disappointed.

"At least we made it before the noon," Al pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ed looked around and saw a sign, it read: _Dangerous. DO NOT CLIMB!_

"Looks like it's dangerous to climb," Al said, noticing the sign.

"Well, that's not going to stop me," Ed announced. "How dangerous can it be?"

"Are you the Elric brothers?"

Ed turned and saw a tall man with dark hair, wearing a military uniform.

"Why do you want to know?" Ed questioned.

"I have orders to take you back to my boss," The man told them, he raised a gun. "Now come."

Ed looked at Al and then back at the man. "I don't feel like meeting your boss," Ed said to the man. Al nodded.

"Well, do you want to fight?" The man snarled.

Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground. A sphere rose slowly rose from the soil, Ed took the weapon in his hands and pointed it in the direction of the man.

"I guess this means yes." The man pointed his gun in the air. "Lets see if you can beat me now." He pulled the trigger and with a loud bang the bullet shot straight into the air.

Ed stared at the for a moment, wondering why he had shot the bullet into the air instead of at the. His question was answered a moment later when sever dozen men walked from around corners. Ed and Al were surrounded by armed men.

"Now do you think you can beat me?" The man asked.

Ed looked around nervously, desperately trying to form a plan.

"You can come with us willingly," the man told them. "Or by force."

The answer was obvious. "I wont go anywhere with a bastard like you," Ed growled.

"Such big words for a runt like you," the man laughed.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed shouted. He leaped at the man, sphere raised. The man calmly raised his hand and sever men ran forwards. One of them punched Ed in the stomach and three more tackled him to the ground.

"Ed!" Al called out. They did the same to Al as they did to Ed. One man punched him in the gut, while three other men pushed him to the ground.

"You bastard," Ed growled. He pushed of the men holding him to the ground and turned to face the man who was ordering the men around. "Let my brother go."

The man frowned. "And why should I do that?"

"You idiot!" Ed shouted. He swung his arm and punched the man in the face. Blood trickled from his nose and onto the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that," The man snarled. He grabbed a hold of Ed and pushed him to the ground. Ed tried to sit up but the man planted his right foot onto Ed's side. Ed let out a small moan and the man pushed down harder.

"Stop it," Ed growled.

That made the man push down harder. "I told you that you shouldn't have messed with us." He removed his foot from Ed's side. Fresh blood stained his shirt as the wound reopened.

"Damn you," Ed growled.

The man looked at all of the other soldiers. "Bring them to the fort."

One man grabbed Ed's arm and yanked him roughly to his feet. Ed held tightly to his side as blood seeped between his fingers. "Don't even think about using alchemy," The man quietly snarled in Ed's ear.

Ed glared at the man for a moment before looking around for Al. He soon spotted his brother being pulled off to the base of the mountain. Ed struggled to walk because every step he took made the wound bleed worse. After a few minutes Ed was breathing heavily and had a hard time keeping up with everyone else.

"Hurry up." The man jabbed Ed in the back to get him to move faster.

Ed glared at the man and walked faster, ignoring the pain in his side. Soon they arrived at the base of the mountain. The man in the front of the crowd pushed hard on the side of the mountain and it opened to reveal a pathway. Ed was pushed inside of it and they continued to walk. After a while the narrow hallway widened and soon they emerged into a large stone room. There were door leading in every direction, all of the men except the ones guiding Ed and Al left and disappeared into different door.

Directly in front of Ed there was a door that was larger than the others .One of the men pushed open the door and Ed and Al were shoved into the room.

"We've brought the Elric brothers, sir." The tallest man saluted to a man sitting in the shadows of the room. Ed figured it must be their boss.

"Good." The boss walked out of the shadows. His hair was short and dark brown and his eyes were dark. He looked at the two alchemists. "I've been expecting you."

"Who the hell are you?" Ed shouted.

"Shut up!" The man beside him yelled, he raised his hand and was about to punch his.

"There's no need to do that," The boss said.

Ed glared at the boss. "Who are you?" Ed asked again.

"Oh, you must not recognize me,"the boss said. "Perhaps you know me better like this."

Ed's eyes widened when he saw the man begin to change his form. Ed stared in shock at the new man standing before him. He had long, wild black hair tinted with a dark green, and purple eyes. "Hello, Fullmetal runt. Been a while, huh," Envy said.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"Hello, Fullmetal runt. Been a while, huh," Envy said.

"How. But you died," Ed said in disbelief.

"Haven't you ever heard of faking you're death," Envy told him.

Ed stared angrily at Envy. "You should have died that day," He snarled.

Envy pouted. "Now you're hurting my feelings."

Ed shook with anger. He remembered the day when he met Envy , they day he killed his father. "You bastard!" Ed yelled. "You killed my father, you deserve to die."

"Hohenheim told me to kill him," Envy pointed out.

"You didn't have to listen!" Ed shouted. "You didn't have to kill him!" Ed glared at the Homunclus, he had always hated him from the first day they met. "You should still be dead."

"Why are you so rude," Envy asked innocently. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Shut up!" Ed yelled. "Just shut up you bastard!"

Envy sighed. "I could always kill you know," Envy told him. "Doesn't look like you're in any condition to fight."

Ed glared angrily at Envy for a moment before taking a step closer to Al. "Let us leave," Ed growled.

"And why should I do that?" Envy asked.

"Because I'll kill you." Ed stared Envy hard in the eyes.

The homunculus sighed. "Bring them to where they'll be staying."

The men went to push Ed out of the room but Ed jumped out of the way.

"Come with us kid," One of the men said. "We don't want to hurt you."

Ed let the slightest smile spread out on his face. "So you don't wanna hurt me?"

The other man stared angrily at Ed. "We said we don't want to hurt you. That doesn't mean we wont."Ed quickly clapped his hands and turned his auto mail into a blade, he pointed the blade menacingly at the two men. "I wont go without a fight."

"I don't have time for this," Envy sighed. He walked over to Ed. "Looks like I'll have to deal with this myself." Red transmutation sparks traveled along Envy.

Ed took a step back and stared in shock at Alfons Heiderich. Ed blinked and then remembered that the person was Envy.

"Did I startle you?" Envy asked in Alfons's voice.

Ed glared at Envy. "Change back," he growled

"Why?" Envy asked innocently.

Ed lumped and sliced his blade, but it only grazed the homunculus.

"You'll have to do better than that," Envy sneered.

"Ed! What are you doing!" Al shouted. "Stop fighting!"

Distracted by what Al was saying Ed didn't realize Envy advancing on him until it was too late. Envy knocked Ed to the ground and held him there. "I won," Envy told him. Ed tried to get away but Envy pushed down harder onto Ed's chest with his foot.

"You, get off," Ed grunt. Envy took his foot off of Ed's chest and pushed his hard in the side. Ed gasped when the foot collided with his wound.

"Take them away," Envy said and two men walked forward and grabbed the collar of Ed's shirt and dragged him out of the room.

"Let go of me!" Ed shouted. He tried to free himself and one of the men let go of Ed. Ed tried to stand up but one of the men kicked him in the side.

"Shut up," He snarled. Ed glared up at him but said nothing. His hand held firmly onto his side to slow the bleeding.

"Hurry up," The other man said. He grabbed Ed and yanked him roughly to his feet and puled him toward a door. One of the men unlocked it and Ed was thrown into the small room. He hit the ground with a loud bang and Al was pushed in after him. The door was slammed shut and locked behind him.

"Ed, are you okay?" Al asked concerned.

Ed sat up, his hand still holding his side tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine," He told him.

"Are you sure?" Al asked. "Your wound has opened a lot since you got it three days ago. What if it get's infected? What if it doesn't heal properly? What if."

"Stop worrying Al," Ed told him. "I already told you I'm fine."

Al frowned. "I know, I'm Sorry."

Ed sighed and stood up. "See, perfectly fine," He insisted. He walked over to the door and thought for a moment. "If I transmute door here, We would be able to get out of here," Ed said to himself. "But then there is the problem that well get caught."

"Ed," Al whispered quietly. "Come here."

Ed turned around. "What is it?" He walked over to where his brother was.

"Look." Al pointed to a small hole in the wall. When Ed got a closer look he noticed that there was a bright light shining through. "I think it leads outside."

"How do you know?" Ed asked quietly.

" the mountain is fairly small compared to other mountains, so judging by the size of the main room and the direction we're in, I've figured that we're near the edge of the mountain."

Ed just looked at Al, slightly confused. "How could you tell?"

"I told you, I just guessed. For all we know that hole might lead to another room," Al told him. "But if I'm right, we could escape."

"Let's try." Ed held up his hands ready to clap but Al pulled them apart. "What was that for" Ed demanded.

"Let's wait," Al said.

Ed couldn't figure out why Al would wait but he didn't argue and stopped trying to transmute. After about a hour Al nodded to Ed. "Let's do it."

Ed and Al walked over to the small hole in the wall and Al closed his eyes for a moment, eventually he opened them and looked at Ed. "Make the door," He whispered. "And quick."

Ed immediately clapped his hands together and toughed the wall, creating a large door. Ed grabbed the handled and threw them open to reveal the cold air from the side of the mountain. "Hurry Al," Ed whispered quickly and the two brothers ran out of the dark room and into the rocky landscape.

 _30 minutes later..._

Ed glanced behind them to make sure so one was following them before sitting tiredly on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Al asked, noticing that Ed was sitting on the ground.

"Yeah," Ed lied. The truth was, his side throbbed with pain and was still bleeding slightly from earlier.

"Are you sure?" Al asked again. "You're looking a little pale."

"I already told you I'm fine," Ed snapped at Al.

Al took a nervous step back but said nothing more on the subject. "Where should we go now?"

"I've no idea," Ed answered. He looked around. "Lets go, we have to get as far away from this mountain as possible." Ed rose shakily to his feet and began heading in the opposite direction of the mountain. Soon the two of them arrived at a small stream running along the ground. Ed thought for a moment and then pointed in the opposite direction the water was flowing in. "Let's go upstream."

Al nodded and followed Ed as he led the way up the gently sloping hill. After a while the sun began to set and Ed felt his stomach begin to growl. "I could use some food," He complained.

"Agreed," Al said.

Ed heard rustling in the bush and immediately jumped at whatever was in the bush. "Hey, get off," A voice yelled.

"Huh?" Ed stood up and noticed that he had just jumped on a person, he quickly stood up and took a step back. "Sorry about that. I thought you were a squirrel."

"Why would you think I was a squirrel?" The boy asked. He looked up and Ed let out a surprised gasp, the boy looked exactly like him. His hair was shorter, but his eyes were gold and when he stood up he was about the same height as Ed.

"What?" The boy asked.

"You, I've met you before," Ed blurted out.

"You have?" The boy looked really confused now.

"Have you ever gotten hit by a zeppelin" Ed asked.

The boys eyes widened and he nodded nervously. "Yeah. I was hit by a zeppelin two years ago."

"You're still alive!" Ed announced. He felt an overwhelming joy well up inside him. For the past two years he had always blamed himself for killing that boy, but now that he was standing right in front of him, completely alive, Ed couldn't believe how overjoyed he felt.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"Do you remember the day when you were hit?" Ed asked.

The boy shook his head. "Only small bits and I can't remember the rest."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, sounds about right."

The boy looked at Ed with suspicion. "How do you know me?"

"Uh, well, you see," Ed said nervously. "Two years ago I was forced into your body and then the zeppelin crashed and then I left your body and I thought you had died," Ed blurted out quickly.

The boy still looked confused. "I still don't understand."

Ed tried to think of a better way to explain this. "So, you see." Ed thought for another moment. "I don't know how to explain."

Ed thought he heard yelling coming from somewhere down the hill, his heart began to beat faster. "Come on Al," Ed said quickly. "I think they're coming."

Al nodded and began to follow Ed.

"Wait!" The boy called. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," Ed said without looking back.

"Don't go yet," The boy pleaded. "I need to ask you something."

Ed thought for a quick moment before turning back t the boy. "Come on then, hurry."

The boy ran after Ed and Al as the three boys disappeared into the bushes.

"So," Al said to the boy a few minuted later. "What's your name?"

"It's Eddie Heiderich," The boy responded.

"Wait." Ed stopped running and looked at the boy. "Are you related to Alfons Heiderich?"

"Yeah, he's my younger brother." Eddie said.

The three of them then walked in silence but after a few hours of doing so Ed's side began to ache again and he sat down on a nearby rock breathing heavily.

"Are you okay, brother?"Al asked nervously.

"Yeah.," Ed breathed.

"Are you hurt?" Eddie asked.

"Not really," Ed panted. "It's just a small scratch."

Eddie looked down at Ed for a moment before walking over. "'Can I see, I'm actually pretty good at healing."

"No, it's fine," Ed insisted but the Eddie had already pulled up Ed's shirt to reveal the large stab wound on Ed's side.

Ed heard Al let out a startled gasp. "Brother, you said it was only a scratch."

"I can fix this," Eddie said. He clapped his hands together and placed then on the cut. Blue sparks travel along the large wound and in the blink of an eye all that was left was a long white scar."

Ed stared, wide eyed at what the boy had just done. "How. You just used alchemy."

Eddie smiled and nodded his head. "So that's what it's called."

"How long have you been able to do that?" Ed demanded.

"Uh," Eddie thought for a moment. "Ever since I was hit by the zeppelin."

Ed nodded and an idea suddenly came to him but he shoved it into the back of his mind. "Lets go, we cant stay here for long."

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked.

Ed shrugged and pointed to the mountain that was now a smudge in the distance. "As far from that mountain as we can get."

"I know of a town near by," Eddie suggested. "You could stay there."

"I don't think that's the best idea," Al said. "If we're being hunted down we should avoid towns."

"Agreed," Ed continuing to walk away from the mountain.

Al and Eddie followed and soon the sun had set and Ed decided to quit for the night. Al made a shelter using alchemy and then went out to find something for dinner.

Ed stared at the pile of twigs in front of him. "How am I going to light you," he said to himself.

"Here." Eddie passed Ed a box of matches.

Ed took them and after a few tries managed to get the fire lit. "Thanks Eddie," Ed said sitting down on the ground in front of the fore.

"No problem." Eddie sat down beside him and looked into the flames.

"Hey Eddie," Ed said. "What happened after you were hit by the zeppelin?"

"Well, I don't really remember much of what happened," Eddie admitted. "The whole memory is just a fuzzy image."

Ed nodded. "How did you learn alchemy?"

"Well," Eddie smiled. "It was one day in school I just happened to clap my hands and then strange stuff happened."

Ed smiled. "How did you react?"

"I reacted as if nothing happened." Eddie frowned. "After that the military took great interest in my skill and forced me to join the army. I haven't seen my brother or family since."

Ed thought it was best not to tell him that his brother was dead.

"Ed, Eddie!" Al called. "I've got dinner."

After dinner, which had consisted of a rabbit and a squirrel, the three alchemists crawled into their makeshift shelter. Within minutes Al and Eddie were both sound asleep. Ed stared up at the ceiling and wondered for a brief moment if he was going to have another nightmare before falling into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _In Central..._

"So, how do you plan to bring back the Elric brothers?" Roy asked.

Winry thought the plan through her mind quickly. "From what I read, it says that there is another world that provides the alchemical power that we use. In one of the book it said that if you were to sacrifice a life in each world it is possible to open the gate and travel between the two worlds. If w do that Ed and Al may be able to come back."

Roy thought it over for a moment. "I see, but are you able to sacrifice a person?"

Winry smiled. "That's the point. The books said that you had to sacrifice a life, it didn't say you had to sacrifice a human life."

"You're right," Roy said. "But what about the Equivalent Exchange?"

Winry stared hard at Roy. "I'd be willing to sacrifice anything if it meant that I could see Ed and Al again."

Roy didn't know how to argue to the determined tone in the young girls voice. Roy smiled. "Let's get ready." Roy stood up in his chair and walked over to the door, threw on a coat, and then headed out into the hallway.

Winry followed and soon the two of them were standing outside the National Library. "Do you think we'll find more information about where Ed and Al are?" Winry asked.

Once inside the library Roy showed his pocket watch to the lay at the front counter and Winry immediately dives into the alchemy books, her blue eyes darting left and right as she read. Roy looked through the books more slowly, taking his time trying to find valuable information.

Once Roy settled down with a book Winry runs over to him with a book clutched tightly in her hands and says, "I've found something." Winry thrust the now open book into Roy's hands and pointed at a paragraph t the bottom of the page.

 _Alchemy is powered by the deaths of people that come from a world that is advanced in technology. It is possible to travel from the two worlds freely without Equivalent Exchange only if there are two sacrifices on both sides. Few people have succeeded in traveling from one world to another, most that try have died along the way._

Roy looked up from the book and looked into Winry's blue eyes. "The book says that most people die when trying to do it."

Winry stared at Roy, her eyes full of strength and determination. "I've seen it happen before; Ed's traveled here once and survived, he can do it again."

"Winry, but what of it doesn't happen like that this time?" Roy asked calmly.

"I have to try," Winry announced. "I'm going to bring Ed and Al back. I have to."

Roy looked up at Winry. "I won't argue with you." Roy stood up. "Come on, do you know the transmutation circle we need?"

Winry nodded. "I know it off by heart."

Roy smiled. "Well then, let's go bring back the Elric Bothers."

* * *

Ed looked around at the small clearing they were in. It looked so different from last night; flowers bloomed on a nearby bush, the leaves on the trees were bright green, the ground sparkled with the early morning dew that was slowly disappearing. Despite the beauty of the small clearing, something didn't feel right. The summer breeze felt cold and threatening, the crows in nearby trees screeched loudly as if something was wrong, the sun shone too brightly into the clearing, and the atmosphere around Ed felt distant. A rustling in the bush alerted him.

"Looks like we found him," A man sneered as he walked out of the bushes. His body was large and packed with muscled, his eyes were small and dark, and his brown hair was cut short.

Three more people emerged from the bushes after him. Although they weren't as large as him, Ed could clearly see the outline of muscled beneath there military uniforms; each had a gun strapped to their side.

Ed turned and spotted Al standing a few feet behind him. Eddie stood off to the side of the clearing, his eyes wide and nervous. "Hey Al," Ed called. "You finished packing up yet?"

Al nodded and Ed let a smile spread on his face. He quickly hid the grin and turned to the four men, his eyes narrowed and he said in a steely voice, "What do you want?"

The taller man looked like Ed had just asked an amusing question, for a stupid grin appeared on his face, followed by a laugh. "Shut up, give us that kid and we'll leave you alone." The boy pointed at Eddie.

Eddie took a nervous step back as if he knew something about these men that Ed didn't. Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into his blade and took a step toward them small group of men.

"You do realize that you're out numbered?" The smallest man, who still looked about six feet asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied with a sigh. He narrowed his eyes. "But we've fought more battled than this. A while ago we were out numbered about two to fifty." Ed turned back to Al. "Remember Al?"

Al looked at Ed for a moment before fully understanding the plan. Al nodded. "I think there was a greater difference than that. I swear it was more in the 90's range."

"You're probably right," Ed said.

Ed glanced back at the group of men. His plan was working; one of the men has started to sweat and two more of them took a small step back. The biggest guy however, didn't look nervous at all, in fact he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Bravo!" He announced as he began to clap his hands together. "Great performance, again."

The other men seemed to regain themselves because they grabbed their guns and each pointed their gun at either Ed Al, or Eddie.

Ed glanced behind him at Al who nodded. The two brothers clapped their hands and placed them on the ground, creating a large wall to separate them from the newcomers. Ed bent down and grabbed his bag at his feet. He was about to leave then their was a loud bang and the wall he and Al had made crumpled to the ground.

"Can't stop us that easily," The largest man sneered.

Ed didn't want to fight anymore, he was still tired from the lack of sleep due to his many nightmares, but he didn't want to turn down a good fight. Clapping his hands, Ed placed them on the ground and transmuted a sphere. He tossed it to Al who caught it with ease. "Lets get them."

Ed and Al charged forward before they had a chance to load their guns. Ed swiped his automail blade and knocked the gun from one the hands of one of the men. Al did the same until all until the leader was unarmed.

"Give up now," The largest man, their leader, snarled.

Ed thought it over for a moment. "I don't feel like it," Ed said, pushing his blade up to the man's neck.

The man just grinned. He fell backwards and kicked Ed hard in the ribs. Ed stumbled back on hand where he had been kicked, the other, his automail arms, ready to fight.

Ed stepped forward quickly, ready to punch the man in the mead but Eddie yelled out stop. Ed froze.

"Stop! Don't fight!" Eddie yelled again, running over and pushing Ed away from the man. "You can't fight them!"

"Why?" Ed demanded.

Eddie looked down nervously. "You can't kill the people I've trained with for years," he said softly.

Ed didn't know why Eddie meant by 'the people I've trained with for years'.

Eddie stood there facing Ed, his eyes full of anger and a slight hint of fear. "Don't hurt them."

Ed saw the man on the ground grin and punned a gun off of the ground and pointed it at Eddie. "You betrayed us," He snarled. Eddie turned to him, his eyes widening in fear. The man continued. "You left us when we needed you most, prepare to die."

In the split second that the man pulled the trigger, Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. A wall of stone shot up, separating Eddie from the man and blocking the bullet.

"Come on Eddie." Ed grabbed Eddie by the arm and began to pull him away from the clearing. Al followed, his arms full of their bags and supplied. The three of them ran for a while until Ed was sure they weren't being followed.

"Al, let's stop here for now," Ed said and Al dropped the bags, breathing hard from the effort it took to run full speed up hill carrying several heavy bags.

Ed turned to Eddie. "Do you know them?"

Eddie nodded slightly. "I trained with them during the time I spent in the army. Their leader was my closest friend."

"Why were they attacking us?" Ed questioned.

"I ran away from the military a few weeks ago; they were ordered to hunt me down and bring me back," Eddie explained, his voice sounded broken from grief.

Ed felt his heart jump in his chest as he realized that the three of them may have another organization coming after them. _We have to get back to Amestris quickly,_ Ed thought, his panic that he had been holding down for so long was slowly beginning to rise again.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Ed looked around at the vast landscape around him. The sun was slowly rising in the morning sky, turning the clouds to magnificent shades of gold and red. Eddie stood beside Ed, his gaze fixed firmly on the cougar that stood at the base of the small hill that gradually sloped downwards.

"Alphonse, don't even _think_ about going down there," Ed said strictly. He knew how much his younger brother loved cats, if Ed wasn't there he would have probably been down there, petting the large cat.

"I know," Al said with a sigh.

Eddie looked around, his gaze settling on a old bridge that spanned across a deep raging river at the bottom of a cliff "Let's go."

Ed nodded in agreement and took the lead as the three of them walked away from the hill they were at, to a small, rather fragile looking, bridge. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

When neither Al or Eddie volunteered Ed realized that he would have to go. "You can't be serious," Ed muttered under his breath. He took a step towards the bridge and took in a breath. He slowly released it before cautiously placing his foot on it.

The bridge swayed under his weight and Ed wondered for a brief moment if he should just turn back, but decided against it. Ed took another step, and another, three more after that, and fond himself in the middle of the bridge. _At least it isn't very windy._ Ed thought too soon, for that moment a large gust of wind shook the bridge. Ed began to walk faster and a moment later he was safely on the other side.

The second the wind stopped bowing, Eddie and Alphonse walked across the bridge quickly, and soon joined Ed on the other side. "That wasn't so bad," Al said with a shrug.

Ed shot Al a glare. "Well at least it wasn't windy when you were on it."

There was a loud crash. Ed looked behind him and saw the bridge was gone. He stood up and peered over the edge of the cliff to see the final remains of the old bridge float down the river. "Well, there goes the bridge."

Ed looked away from the bridge and at the valley at the bottom of the small, gently sloping hill. "Al, Eddie, let's go."

"Where?" Al asked, jogging to catch up to Ed's quick pace.

Ed pointed down at the other side of the valley where a rocky hill stretched to the base of another mountain. Al followed where Ed was pointing and nodded.

The three of them walked in silence after that. The gentle breeze blowing Ed's hair into his face. Soon they reached the small valley. Green grass grew everywhere, flowers were bright and full of colors. Ed didn't stop his pace until he had left the valley far behind and was standing at the base of the mountain.

"Ed, why are we here?" Al asked.

Ed turned to look at his younger brother. "We're here. This is where we're going to return to Amestris."

* * *

Winry walked down the steep stairs that led to the Underground City. Roy followed close behind her, his ignition glove on his hand encase anything happened. Winry stopped at the bottom of the stared and looked around. Finally she spotted it. The transmutation circle that Al used to bring Ed back. Winry ran over and stood beside it.

"This is it," she whispered. "This is going to bring Ed and Al back."

"Are you sure it will work?" Roy asked.

Winry gave a stiff nod. "Do you have the sacrifice?"

Roy nodded and held out his hand which was wrapped firmly around small white rat. Winry looked at it and smiled. "I'm sorry for using you. I have no other choice." Winry reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of cheese, which the rat gratefully ate.

"Winry, are you ready?" Roy asked the young girl.

Winry straightened up and looked Roy hard in his eyes. "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

Eddie walked over the uneven rocky ground of the base of the mountain. A squirming rabbit in his hands. Ed noticed that the boy had a fair amount of scratches on his face. "Ed, Al, I've got the rabbit you asked for."

Ed nodded. He still felt bad about sacrificing this rabbit but, had no other options at that point. He either sacrificed the rabbit or risk getting captured by Envy. He really didn't want to go back to that dark, dusty room.

"Ed, are you ready?" Al asked. His brother sat on the ground, a large transmutation circle drawn into the rocks using a piece of chalk.

Ed nodded and walked over to Al. Ed noticed Eddie hanging back and he turned and asked him what's wrong.

"Nothing," Eddie replied quickly. "I was going to stand by while you two return to you're home."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ed said. "I'm not leaving you here alone. You're coming with us."

Eddie looked up from staring at the ground. Ed's and Eddie's golden eyes met and the young boy walked forward. Ed took a deep breath and placed the rabbit in the middle of the circle. "You guys ready?"

Eddie and Al nodded. The three alchemists then placed their hands on the edge of the transmutation circle.

* * *

"Let's do it, Roy," Winry said.

Roy gave Winry a weary look before placing the rat in the center of the transmutation circle. "Winry, you realize that once we start we can't stop."

Winry nodded. "I'm prepared to accept any punishment that might come."

Roy didn't disagree with her and the two of them, the alchemist and mechanic, placed their hands on the transmutation circle.

A warm glow lit the entire room, reflecting off the many buildings, most either destroyed or half sunk into the ground. The light was bright and shine like the rays of the sun in the early morning. Winry was amazed at the sight, having never seen a transmutation like this.

The transmutation grew brighter until something amazing happened.

* * *

Ed, Al, and Eddie placed their hands on the transmutation circle. It glowed a golden ligt, stretching across the rock light bright rays of light. Ed remembered seeing a transmutation like this once before. It was seven years ago when he and Al did human transmutation, and this transmutation looked just like it before the golden light turned a dark purple. Ed hoped that he wouldn't get a repeat of what happened then.

That's when something happened. The three Alchemists removed their hands from the transmutation circle but the transmutation was still working. "Al, Eddie." Ed grabbed the other two alchemists arms. "We're going to walk in."

"Are you crazy?" Al asked.

"Yep, probably am." Ed then walked right into the middle of the transmutation.

Ed few through the portal, not stopping until the light died down and he toppled onto someone.

"Get off," A man grunted. Ed's heart jumped in his chest. _Could it really be?_ Ed jumped off the man and saw himself staring at Roy Mustang.

"Roy, is it really you?" Ed asked.

"Fullmetal, have you gained weight?" Roy grunted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Before Ed could reply, he heard a excited squeal and Winry flung her arms around him. "Ed, you're back!" Winry looked up at Ed and smiled.

Ed smiled back. "It's good to be back."

"Hey Roy," Al said.

Winry looked around at Ed and Al, her gaze stopped on Eddie. "Who is he?"

"Oh, he's Eddie," Ed told her. "He's an Alchemist."

"An Alchemist," Winry said to herself. "But I thought Alchemy was impossible there."

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Ed looked around. "Let's get out of this dirty place."

Winry smiled. "To Resembool!"

* * *

Three days later Ed sat spread out on the couch in Winry's living room. After arriving in Resembool, Winry had insisted on making repairs to his automail and she had just reconnected the nerves a few minutes ago.

Den walked over, barked happily, and looked up at Ed.

"Hey Den," Ed said. The dog barked again and walked off.

Eddie sat on a chair and stared out the window. Granny Pinako had insisted he stay, after an argument, which was solved by Winry's wrench, Eddie agreed to stay.

Ed smelled something cooking. He stood up and walked into the kitchen and saw Winry baking an apple pie. Ed flowed his nose to the oven. "It smells so good," He commented.

Winry smiled. "If you think it smells good now, wait until you taste it."

Ed mouth watered at the thought of sinking his teeth into a warm apple pie. His stomach growled hungrily, reminding him that he hasn't eaten the whole day.

Al walked into the kitchen, also noticing the smell. "That smells great. Best one yet." Al sat down on the kitchen table and glanced out the window. "Hey Granny," he called. "I think we have guests!"

At that moment someone knocked on the door. Ed opened it and was trampled by the many people rushing in to greet him.

"Hello Edward," Hawkeye greeted, offering him a hand. Ed gratefully took it and stood up, noticing his shirt was covered with muddy footprints. "Welcome back."

Ed smiled and walked into the living room where Al was being surrounded by a large group of people. _It's sure great to be back._ Ed thought as he watched all of the familiar faces in the room.


	9. Epilogue

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

 _ **Chapter 9 Epilogue**_

It's been seven years since he returned to Resembool, and so much has changed. Roy Mustang is now the Fuhrer. Eddie Heiderich became a state Alchemist and is now quickly rising the ranks, becoming a Colonel two years after he joined. Alphonse often is in Resembool, using his alchemy to help the people in the small town. As for Ed and Winry, well, they have their own problems.

"Edward! Get down here!" Winry called from the kitchen.

Ed looked down at his thick stack of paper. He reluctantly stood up and walked down the stairs. In the kitchen he saw Winry sitting in a chair, dripping wet with milk. Ed had to stifle a laugh at the sight of his wife.

Winry shot Ed a look that said, 'laugh and I'll bash your head in with a wrench.' Winry pointed at their eldest son, Edric. "Guess he's noticed that you don't drink milk."

Ed shrugged. "Maybe he thinks the stuff's disgusting. Wouldn't blame him, though."

Eddie laughed. Alfonse, Edric's twin brother, joined in too. Ed smiled. His two sons reminded him, and everyone, of him and Alphonse. Edric looked identical like Ed and Alfonse looked very similar to Al, except for his eyes, which were golden like Ed's.

There was a knock on the door and Winry went to answer it. There were footsteps and Roy and Hawkeye walked into the small kitchen."Good afternoon, Fullmetal," Roy greeted.

Ed sighed. "How much longer are you going to call me Fullmetal? I quit being a state alchemist five years ago."

Roy smiled. "You got stuck with the name when you were twelve. Don't expect it to fade away so quickly."

"Sir," Hawkeye spoke up. "Didn't you come here for a reason?"

Roy looked confused for a momnt before nodding. He turned to Edward. "Fullmetal, I want you to continue being a state alchemist."

Ed looked at his children, wife, and then back at Roy. "I'm sorry, I've already found a different career. Plus, I want to spend more time with my family."

Roy simply nodded. "But if you ever change your mind, there is always a spot for you."

Ed nodded and watched as Roy and Hawkeye left. Edric walked over to Ed. "Daddy, what's a state alchemist?"

Ed smiled. "State Alchemists are people who work in the military and use alchemy to serve their country." Ed left out the part about being used as human weapons.

Edrics eyes lit up. "I want to learn alchemy and be a state alchemist."

Ed smiled as his son decided that he wanted to become an alchemist.

Edric looked back up at Ed. "Can you teach me alchemy?"

"When you're older," Ed said. He didn't want Edric or Alfonse to learn alchemy at such a young age.

Edric nodded and walked out of the room with Alfonse.

"Ed." Winry walked over to him. "Will you ever become a state alchemist again?"

Ed shook his head. "I'm done being a dog of the military. I've gotten Al's body back. I'm back home. That's all I want."

Winry nodded, relieved after hearing her husbands answer. "Ed, are you going to teach Edric alchemy?"

Ed smiled. "You bet. When he's ten I'll teach both of them."

* * *

The evening passed by slowly, each minute dragging by at a slow rate. Finally, at nine, after Edric and Alfonse were sleeping, Ed quietly went upstairs when Winry was busy with making automail.

Ed walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked at the stack of papers on the table in front of him, each piece was covered in writing. Ed picked up his pencil and wrote down the final sentence at the bottom of the page.

 _They finally returned to Amestris._

 _ **The End**_


End file.
